Fields of Gold
by ellensophia
Summary: Draco and Hermione, engaged and supposed to be happy. But Hermione does not remember her fiancé... Oneshot, as well as a songfic. R&R!


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters and Eva Cassidy owns the song. I, un****fortunately**, own nothing but the story.

* * *

**Fields of Gold**

_You'll remem__ber me when the west wind moves_

_A__mong the fields of barley  
_  
"Where are we?" she asked him, her eyes wide in amazement.

"You'll see", he answered her, a smile playing in the corners of his mouth.

She had never liked surprises. For as long as he could remember, she had always wanted to be in control.

"No, really, where are we Draco? This place is amazing" she breathed.

"We're not even there yet" he smiled as he led her forward, towards a small forest.

"Really?"

"Oh just shut up Hermione, you're ruining it!"

"Sorry." She smiled.

_You can __tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_Wh__en we walked in fields of gold  
_

_So she t__ook her love for to gaze awhile_

_Among the fields of barley  
_  
"Ready?" he asked, about to drop his hands from her eyes.

"Yes, yes, let me see!"

"You that patience is a virtue, right?" he chuckled.

"Not of mine", se answered. "Now let me see."

_In his arms__ she fell as her hair came down_

_Among the fields of gold  
_  
"Oh my god, this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen" she sighed as he held her.

"I know" se whispered in her ear.

"I didn't know that there was such a sensitive side to you."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know… I love Muggle rock bands, like Queen and Rolling Stones."

"Really? So what's you r favourite song?"

"Drift Away, by the Stones."

"Ah, and why is that, mister Malfoy?"

"I don't know. I just like that one."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes" she smiled at him. "I know everything about you. That's why you can't get rid of me."

"That is true" he answered her, trying hard not to show any signs of laughter, but failed.

_Will you s__tay with me will you be my love_

_Among the fields of barley_

_And you can tell the sun in his j__ealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold  
_  
"Ehm… So, Hermione, there's something I want to ask you."

"And what might that be?"

"Err... no, never mind."

"No, tell me. I know it's something. I want to know." He smiled at her. She always did want to be in control.

"Well… I've been thinking…"

"Oh, I love it when you do that" she interrupted him with a smile.

"Shut up or I won't tell you."

"Sorry. Do go on."

"So… We've been seeing each other for a while now, and…"

"Fourteen moths today to be exact."

"Hermione, you're doing it again."

"Oh. Sorry."

"As I was saying, we've been together for a while now, and I was thinking that maybe… I don't know… maybe you wanted to get married or something?"

"Draco Malfoy, are you proposing to me?"

"Well… yeah… I know that it's not romantic or anything, but that was never my thing…"

"No, I don't think you have one romantic bone in your body" she smiled at him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes! What, did you actually think that I was going to say no?"

"You never know when it comes to you. That's what makes it so fun."

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there __have been some that I've broken_

_But__ I swear in the days still left_

_We will walk in fields of gold_

_We'll walk in fields of gold  
_  
There was a crash. And lights. Lots of lights. And worried voices.

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there __have been some that I've broken_

_But__ I swear in the days still left_

_We will walk in fields of gold_

_We'll walk in fields of gold  
_

_Many years have__ passed since those summer days_

_Among the fields of barl__ey_

_See the children run as the sun goes down_

As you lie in fields of gold

"…fun." He looked so sad._  
_  
"Hermione? Do you remember anything of what I just told you? Hermione?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, today is not a god day, I don't think she remembers anything at all."

_You'll remem__ber me when the west wind moves_

_Among the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
_  
Her voice was as soft as a whisper. "I do remember."

_W__hen we walked in fields of gold_

_W__hen we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

So, what do you think?

My first english fic, so cut me some slack, eh?

And reviews are love. You should know that by now!

* * *


End file.
